Character Tiers
This section will show hopes to provide a clear classification for the characters and other elements that do battle within the Factpile Universe. While some categories have a very distinct advantage over others, it is well understood that some characters fluctuate in power levels depending on versions, setting, and other inherent variables. This means that a character that is generally considered to be within the Low Metahuman (T 5:C), could conceivably do battle against one within the High Metahuman (T 5:A), or even Low Herald (T 4:C), and still have very good chances of victory Note: also to be redone =Character Tiers= ---- God (Tier 0) This Tier is composed of the Truly Infinite beings beyond all things and all beings. Examples (T 0) - The-One-Above-All,The Presence, and Mother of Existence. Abstract (Tier 1) This Tier is composed of beings that are effectively incomprehensible. Most of the characters that fall within this tier have almost no weaknesses, or none that are known, and the limits to their abilities are also unknown. Most characters within this Tier are or Cosmic forces. Examples (T 1) - Eternity, Chaos Gods, The Living Tribunal, Shuma-Gorath, ZeedMillenniumon, The Q, Mandrakk, Thought Robot, Pre-Retcon Molecule Man, Hecate, Witching Hour Wonder Woman, Pralaya, The Otherkind, Onslaught, Zeno(DBS), Galactus, Krona Skyfather (Tier 2) Characters within this Tier are generally considered to be some of the most powerful dieties within their sphere of influence. Most of these beings are either close to Omnipotence from the view of lower beings, have dominion over numerous other godly beings. The limits of their power are generally unknown, but they do have some distinct weaknesses. Examples (T 2) - God Emperor of Mankind, Odin, Zeus, Ares-DC, Gaia, Trigon, Son Goku(DBS), Doormamu Sub-Skyfather (Tier 3) This Tier is composed of characters that are considered to be close to Skyfather status, but have considerable limitations. These limits may be seen in the form of powerfull weaknesses, or other encumbering character traits. Most of these beings are still generally to be known as deities within their sphere of influence. Examples (T 3) - Amazo, King Thor, The Keeper, Thanos, Apocalypse, Larfleeze Herald (Tier 4) This Tier is composed of characters within a broad range of abilities that far excede those of even other supernatural beings, but they are not natural deities or otherwise be considered Gods within their sphere of influence (save perhaps in their own minds) Examples: High Herald (T 4:A) - Cyborg Superman, Superman, Abaddon-The Despoiler, Wonder Woman, Black Adam, Flash, Green Scar Hulk, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, Alan Scott), Silver Surfer, Stardust, Son Goku (DBZ) Mid Herald (T 4:B) - Kharn, Thor, Savage Hulk, , Black Bolt, Binary-Captain Marvel, Ares-God of War, Maxima, Big Barda, Green Lanterns(John Stewart, Procanon Kaa, Kilowog), Darth Nihilus, Beta Ray Bill, Supergirl Low Herald (T 4:C) - Powergirl, Green Lanterns(Jessica Cruz, Simon Baz), Drax-The Destroyer, Guy Gardner(Yellow Lantern), Super Skrull, Herald, Superboy, Tempest, Ultron, Spawn, Sephiroth, Ganondorf, Darquesse Metahuman (Tier 5) Characters within this Tier are amongst the most numerous across the Factpile Multiverse. These individuals have abilities or other attributes that place them far above your average person. Many of these characters have even transcended onto higher Tiers at different points in their lives due to their exceptional powers. Examples: High Metahuman (T 5:A) - Samus Aran, Naruto, Storm, Sasuke, Dante, Jean Grey, Saitama, Magneto Mid Metahuman (T 5:B) - Cyborg, Cloud Strife, Sonic-The Hedgehog, Deadpool, Iron Man, Colossus, T-1000, Kratos, Gambit Low Metahuman (T 5:C) - , Master Chief, Boba Fett, Link, Iron Fist, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Beast Boy, Wolverine, Spider-man, Street (Tier 6) This Tier collects characters that have no super-human abilities, or ones that are barely relevant for matches. Examples: High Street (T 6:A) - Batman, Elektra, Hawkeye/Ronin, Green Arrow, Solid Snake, Roland Deschain, Conan-The Barbarian, Captain America, Daredevil Mid Street (T 6:B) - Mach IV, Misty Knight, Moon Knight, Nomad, Peacemaker, Punisher Low Street (T 6:C) - Riddler, Captain Kirk, Indiana Jones, The Question, Lara Croft Category:Important Pages